A Supernatural Retelling Version 2
by Devil Wolf Girl
Summary: One small change in the story. Two people were born the opposite gender. Sam was born a girl while Jessica was born a boy. How different would the Supernatural series be then? You'll just have to read and see. This is a rewrite! The original will be deleted once this version has caught up.


**Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Supernatural**

Samantha Winchester tried her best to live a normal life, despite the fact that she was anything but normal. She was attending college at Stanford, had an amazing boyfriend, and didn't have to deal with her brother and father being overprotective of her twenty-four hours a day every day. She hasn't had any interaction with either her dad or her brother since the day she left the Winchester clan in search of a normal life.

Two years. It's been two years since Sam left for college and everything and been almost perfect. The only con was she missed her family. She wished they had parted on better terms but she didn't regret leaving. If she hadn't left, she never would have met Jesse, who was currently in the bathroom of their shared apartment adjusting the shirt of his sexy doctor costume.

"Sam! Are you ready yet?" Jesse called out, finishing his adjustments and making his way to their kitchen.

"Yeah almost," Sam answered from their bedroom. Jesse had managed to talk her into dressing up a little for the Halloween party. They compromised. She wouldn't wear a costume but would dress in Halloween themed clothes. Black skinny jeans, black combat boots, white tank top, orange plaid shirt, skull choker, matching skull earrings, and an orange cloth headband with pumpkin designs to top it off. "Still don't get why I have to go. You know Halloween isn't my thing," Sam finished adjusting her headband and left their bedroom, greeting Jesse with a quick kiss.

"It's a celebration babe. Don't think of it as Halloween but as a party for your success on the test," Jesse told her, pulling her against his chest and wrapping his arms around her. Sam couldn't help but smile as he placed a kiss against her neck.

"Okay fine...I'll go, but only because I don't trust those drunk college girls to keep their hands off my man," Sam teased.

"My hero," Jesse responded, dropping his head enough to give Sam a proper kiss. When they broke apart they were both smiling.

"Come on. We were supposed to be there like fifteen minutes ago. It's time to make an entrance," Jesse announced, pulling a laughing Sam out the door.

Despite her initial reluctance to attending the party, Sam found she really did have fun. Maybe it was the drinks or maybe it was Jesse's enthusiasm, but Sam found herself actually relaxing for once. Still, she couldn't have been happier when they returned to their apartment. Neither was ready for the night to be over, so they played a game. A very, very fun game. Sexy Dr. Moore and his favorite patient Miss Winchester, who needed some 'special' treatment. Needless to say...they didn't sleep for several more hours.

It was about three A.M. when Sam heard the window creak and a light thud as someone entered their home. She sat up and listened to the person walking while glaring at the wall. She had maybe an hour of sleep. Could the douchebag who broke in wait until she had more sleep? Sure, she's operated on a lot less sleep on hunts but that's not the point. Sam quietly got out of bed, slipping on her underwear and one of Jesse's shirts (intruder or no, she's not fighting while naked) and silently slipped into the hallway. She stuck to the shadows as she approached the living room, where the intruder was snooping around. She snuck up on him and tried to put him in a headlock, which was blocked by the man. A fight escalated from that, the two trading blows until the man had Sam pinned to the ground.

"Woah! Easy there tiger," a familiar voice exclaimed from above her.

"D-Dean?" Sam gasped, trying to see through the dark. "Is that you?"

"Yeah it's me Sammy. Man, looks like you're out of practice," Dean said with a laugh. Sam scowled up at her brother and proceeded to flip them around, pinning Dean to the ground and earning a grunt of pain. "Nevermind. Get off me will ya?"

Sam did as asked, laughing slightly as she stood and offered a hand to Dean. He took it and Sam pulled him off the floor. "Dean. What are you doing here?" Sam asked looking at her brother. He was two inches taller than her, a fact he tended to lord over her. Sometimes Sam wished she were a boy because there was a damn good chance she'd be the taller one then.

"Sam?" Jesse's called from the hallway, stifling a yawn as he walked into the room before Dean had a chance to answer. Sam immediately blushed at her boyfriend's attire (or lack thereof). He was just in his boxers...which were on backwards. "What's with all the noise? Come back to bed," Jesse yawned again, moving to hug Sam from behind. He never was good with waking up in the mornings.

"Jesse, sweetie, go put on some clothes please. My brother, Dean, came by for a visit," Sam explained, trying to push Jesse back in the direction of their bedroom.

"At three in the morning?" Jesse muttered to himself, even as Dean chuckled. At Sam's look, he motioned to her own attire, causing Sam to blush brightly.

"When I get back you better tell me why you're here," Sam gave Dean a pointed look before dragging Jesse back to their bedroom to put on some proper clothes. Thankfully, by the time they were both dressed Jesse had woken up fully. The couple made their way to the kitchen, where Dean was going through the fridge.

"How come you two don't have any beer?" Dean asked pouting. Upon failing to find anything he gave up and grabbed a water bottle.

"We donated it all to the party earlier. Why are you here Dean?" Sam asked (demanded) glaring at her brother.

Dean let out a small snort. "Still sassy as ever Sammy. That's why you're my sister," he took a quick sip of the water before continuing, "I came by to see how you were doing. And to tell you dad hasn't been home in a few days."

Sam looked away for a moment, letting out a dry chuckle. It was just like their father to leave, especially when they were younger. "Well, either he's with friends, at a bar, or in some girl's arms. I'm sure he'll come back eventually," Sam snapped at Dean, not wanting to hear about their dad.

"Ah...Let me clarify," Dean glances at Jesse, "Dad went on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days." Sam sighed and turned to her boyfriend, who had been watching the siblings interact quietly.

"Jesse, baby. Can you give me a minute with Dean?" Sam asked. Then she leaned up to whisper in his ear. "I think he really wants to talk about a girl and is too embarrassed to admit something's wrong with his perfect dating life in front of another man," she said. Jesse chuckled and kissed Sam's cheek.

"How about I go get some takeout or something? I get the feeling we'll be up for awhile."

"That'd be wonderful. Chinese please? Extra soy sauce?" Sam begged, using her favorite weapon to persuade her boyfriend. The puppy dog eyes. Worked every time.

"No problem. Be right back, babe. It was nice meeting you Dean," Jesse said as he grabbed a jacket and slipped on his shoes before leaving the two siblings alone.

As soon as the door was closed, Sam dropped the innocent act and turned to her brother. "Look, Dean, ever since we were little he's left us alone to go hunting. Hell, he left us alone to go to parties! Why is this any different?" she asked, memories of her childhood flashing through her head.

"He's never been gone this long without checking in before. Look Sammy, I need your help. Just to find dad," Dean begged, causing Sam to sigh.

"Fine. I'll help you track down dad on two conditions. First, you get me back here by Monday. I have a really important interview for law school and I can't miss it."

Dean blinked, stunned, but then smiled widely. His little sister was growing up so much. It seemed like only yesterday that she was singing along to Disney songs and dancing around their crappy motel room. "Alright. What's the second?"

"You behave and don't scare off my boyfriend during dinner," Sam glances at the clock and corrected herself, "actually breakfast."

"Yee of so little faith. I'm not gonna scare him off. Just...interrogate him a little. Stuff like, where does he go to school? What does he study? What sports does he play? Does he treat my little sister right? Just basic stuff."

"He goes to Stanford like me. Studying for Med school. He prefers track and volleyball compared to other sports. And yes, he does."

"Good. Then I don't have to beat him up. Are you sure he's not a vampire or something?" Dean asked, taking another swig if his water.

"I would have already killed him if he was you goof. We've been living together for over a year now," Sam said before pulling Dean into another hug, this time tighter. "It's...really good to see you Dean."

Dean smile and hugged back just as tight. "I missed you too Sammy."

They stayed in that position for several more minutes, basking in the feeling of having each other back, before Sam pulled away and asked, "So, about Dad. When was the last time you heard from him before he disappeared?"

"Eight days since he left on the hunt and five since I heard from him," Dean answered sitting down.

"That is pretty strange. It's not like him to do that," she said taking the seat next to Dean. "Do you know what he was hunting?"

"Not a bit. The last message I got from him was covered in EVP though. A woman saying 'I can never go home'. Weird right?"

Sam blinked at that. "Totally weird. We'll have to look into that," Sam's stomach growled, interrupting her, "After...we get some food." Dean laughed and they two spent the rest of the time talking about various things that's happened since they separated. Then Jesse came back, arms loaded with various Chinese food.

"It's a good thing that restaurant is open 24/7. Otherwise we'd starve," he joked. The restaurant in question was one the couple frequented at least once a week. Sam laughed lightly, getting up to help her boyfriend bring the bags of food inside and setting it out.

"Ready to eat Dean? Or would you rather grab a burger?" Sam teased looking at her brother. He was practically salivating.

"Man I am starting to get sick of burgers!" Dean exclaimed, taking a seat at the table. Jesse and Sam sat across from him.

Sam couldn't help but smile as the three of them ate. Yes, it was very different than what she was used too, but she enjoyed spending time with both of her boys. She was actually happy her father didn't come. They probably would have spent the whole time arguing with each other.

It was dawn when they had finally finished breakfast and packing Sam's bag. She had everything she needed, and some stuff she didn't but Jesse insisted she take anyway.

"I promise I'll be back by Monday," Sam said hugging Jesse tightly and pressing a gentle kiss against his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too Sam. Please. Take care of yourself," Jesse requested. Sam nodded. One final kiss goodbye and she got into the car next to Dean, who had looked away from their goodbye in an effort to give them a little privacy.

Then the siblings were off, heading to Jericho, California. The last known location of their dad.

 **Hey guys! I was going through my old fics and when I got to this one, I noticed a lot of things that were errors or didn't make sense. Which is why this is getting a rewrite. I'm mostly just going to smooth things over and fix some errors. Maybe add a few more chapters between what's already been written.**

 **I'll be keeping the original version up until this one has caught up to it. The only version I have of the original is the one already posted on the internet. Whoops.**

 **Anyway! Please review? I love hearing from you guys!**


End file.
